


Rockin' Around the Yuletide Altar

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Michael is a strong Catholic, Ruby is pagan, Ship: General Salt, Winter Holiday Accommodations, domestic dorks, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: As the Christmas/Yule season approaches, Michael and Ruby need to find ways to accommodate each other's religious observances





	Rockin' Around the Yuletide Altar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalkMagically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE BEAUTIFUL @talkmagically!! She requested that I add to the "General Salt" tag and so, I shall.

Michael knew that he was going to have to get some perspective when he saw Ruby redecorating her altar. 

“Time for a new holiday?” he asked looking at her.

“Mhm. Yule,” She said, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

“So. . . your Christmas,” Michael said.

“Mi,” Ruby sighed, “do you know how many Christmas traditions in Christianity are actually pagan in origin?” 

Michael shook his head. “I never really thought about it,” the stoic Catholic said. 

“It's a lot,” Ruby said. “Speaking of paganism, we're getting a live tree, right?” 

Michael blinked. “But. . . the dog,” he said lamely. Viceroy, Michael's Great Dane, barked then. 

“It's not like he's allergic to pine needles,” Ruby scoffed. “And Viceroy will be a good boy, won't you big guy?” Viceroy panted happily in agreement. “Plus, it's more environmentally friendly.” 

Michael smiled. “Alright, my little witch,” he said. “We'll get a live tree for Christmas.” 

Ruby smiled brightly and continued to set up her altar. It was a beautiful looking altar, Michael had to admit, with an icy blue tablecloth and silver and white candles. He frowned as he noticed Ruby leave the room. . . and return with a giant set of antlers. “Ruby?” 

“Yes?” She asked pleasantly as she began to arrange the antlers on her altar delicately. 

“What are the antlers-” From? For? Why are there antlers? Sure, there’s  _ reindeer _ , but nothing about  _ antlers.  _

“They’re antlers from an elk I had hunted a couple of years back,” Ruby said calmly, as if they were discussing the weather. 

“And there needs to be antlers on the altar. . . Well, what’s the meaning?” Michael asked. 

Ruby smirked. “Fertility.” 

Michael was thankful that he wasn’t imbibing in any food or beverages, because he would have choked. “WHAT?”

“You heard me,” Ruby said calmly. “And we’re buying mistletoe.” 

Michael had a feeling it would be a  _ very  _ long Christmas season. 

The nice thing about attending Masses, Ruby thought to herself during the homily, is that churches did have a sort of peaceful energy around them. While she may not believe in Christ, she can appreciate the beauty of the religion. 

If only because she can recognize the paganism within. 

Although, she mused as she watched the Sacrament of Communion being performed, Michael kneeling on the kneeler, rosary in hand, she has yet to figure out what pagan tradition involves transmorgification to that degree. 

Best not tell Michael that he’s actually partaking in cannibalism that way. He might stroke. 

She turned to look at Michael, head bowed as he recited. . . a prayer. One of the rosary prayers. She took in his profile and his quiet, stoic nature and smiled softly. 

Christmas might be easy to work with paganism. 

Michael didn’t realize how many blessings went into paganism. 

The altar had to be blessed. Their bed had to be blessed- more than once. She blessed every sprig of mistletoe they bought- and there was a LOT of mistletoe. And holly. Ruby was also planning on making holly water, but THAT needed a full moon. Why, he’s not sure. Apparently the full moon ‘cleanses’ things. She even blessed the glass nativity scene Michael always put up (high out of Viceroy’s way).

And now, they were standing out in the snow, Michael holding a chainsaw, while Ruby performed a blessing on the tree before she would ALLOW it to be cut down. 

Michael hoped that his groin would return to normal size soon. Maybe when he starts up the chainsaw. Would that help? A brief image of Ruby blowing him in the snow flashed through his mind and he sternly admonished himself. Even though he knew that she absolutely  _ would. _

“Done,” Ruby said brightly, nose tinged red from the cold. “Ready?” 

“Yes,” Michael said, maybe a little too eagerly. Ruby still laughed and kissed him sweetly. 

The chainsaw sprang to life. 

Even though Ruby would personally never burn frankincense and myrrh for the Yuletide season, she had to admit that it made a wonderful accompaniment to the evergreen scents that she had burning for herself. The house did smell like Yule.

She cracked her eyes open to look at Michael kneeling, fingers around his rosary, head bowed in prayer, and she smiled, closing her eyes again and returning to her meditations. 

Yule was a time for reflection as they waited for the new year, and daily meditations/prayers were something that they both could agree on. 

The Winter Solstice was spent in the snow. 

Michael  _ wished  _ that there wasn’t snow up to his waist. He wasn’t sure how his much shorter girlfriend was  _ frolicking  _ in the snow. How was she moving?

It certainly smelled like Christmas outside, with the pine and the crisp, fresh snow. 

It was also ass o’clock, because Ruby had a ritual she wanted to perform as the sun rose after the longest night of the year. He supposed welcoming the sun’s return was pretty important. She said he didn’t  _ have  _ to come, but if she thought that he’d let her just wander around, at night, in the winter. . . He knew she could take care of herself but he was a chivalrous man. He wasn’t going to leave his woman unattended outside. 

It was early, cold, and he finished off the piping hot coffee in the thermos he had made much too long ago. 

_ Hurry up sun.  _

He might commit murder if a Beatles song started playing in his head. 

As the sun rose and Ruby completed her ritual, Michael couldn’t help but appreciate the beauty of the sunrise around them, in the middle of the woods, and he sent up his own blessing. 

_ How marvelous are your works, oh Lord. _

Christmas morning dawned and the presents were given before they decided to indulge in a personal holiday tradition of theirs. No religious reasonings behind it, nor were there any rituals. Ruby made peppermint hot chocolate while Michael selected the movies and made the couch a more comfortable place to sit with a multitude of blankets. Then, they curled up, with Viceroy thinking he’s the PERFECT size to sit on Ruby’s lap, to watch movies. 

Starting with  _ Die Hard. _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
